


Shamelessly

by mandskankovich



Series: social media fluff [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'College AU where Ian frequently sends Mickey snaps of himself and whatever he's doing (good morning snaps, look at my gross lunch snaps, ew look how long this reading for class is snaps, look how good this shirt looks on me snaps etc.) and Mickey always SAVES them and keeps them in a folder on his phone - not realising that snapchat sends a notification to Ian whenever he takes a screenshot.</p><p>Ian's trying to work out how to tell him, but he doesn't want Mickey to stop, because he thinks it's adorable that Mickey SAVES all his pictures.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamelessly

**Author's Note:**

> *squeals*

Mickey woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He always forgot to put it on silent. He groaned and turned around to grab it from his bedside table, about to decline the call when he actually looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Mick."

"Hey, _Ian_ ," he mocked his boyfriend's cheerful tone. It was too early in the goddamned morning for this shit. "The fuck do you want?"

"Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" Ian asked.

"No, I was working out," Mickey grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just have this test in an hour and I'm kind of freaking out. I stayed up studying for it and I'm so nervous, you know I'm not really that good at math and if I fuck this one up I don't know what I'm gonna do. It'll really drag my grades down and-"

" _Ian_ ,"Mickey interrupted.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, a little breathless.

"Shut the fuck up," Mickey groaned. 'You're gonna do fine, okay? Just fucking breath, Jesus.'

"Right, sorry." Ian said, trying to get himself back together.

"It's alright, you're gonna do fine. Now I'm gonna go back to sleep, goodnight."

"It's literally 10 AM," was the last thing Mickey heard before he hung up on his boyfriend.

-

Mickey drifted in and out of sleep for a good two hours until his phone vibrated and made a ping! sound. He figured that it was probably so he picked up his phone.

'Ian sent you a snap!'

Mickey groaned at his attempt to get him to use the app but he slid to open it anyway.

It was a picture of Ian with a goofy smile on his face and a thumbs up. The caption being 'I fucked up!'. Mickey couldn't help but laugh. He looked at it for a second more before screenshotting it.

He sent him a picture with his hand covering his face and 'I'm glad!' as the caption.

Ian had started college a few months ago. Him and Mickey moved the north side of Chicago so he could attend college there. They got their own little apartment close to campus and they both had jobs. Ian's was part time since he still had to go to school and he studied a lot but they got by.

After a while, Mickey finally got up and went to shower. When he was dressed, he realized that he had 3 more snaps from Ian. The first one was a picture of him smiling lazily which was captioned 'best boyfriend ever tbh.' _You know it_ , Mickey thought. The next one was a picture of gross looking pasta and an apple. 'yay college food.' Mickey snorted and clicked the last one. It was a picture of a mirror with Ian's reflection in it. He had his shirt pulled up to show his toned abs and cocky smirk on his face. The caption was 'gym is starting to pay off.'

Mickey screenshotted all of them.

-

Sometimes when Ian had an important exam the next day he would crash at one of his friends' dorms so that he didn't have to rush in the morning. Today was one of those days. Ian wasn't home and Mickey had no idea what to do with himself since he didn't have to work till later.

So, he called his boyfriend.

"Hey," Ian answered on the third ring.

"Hey, when are you coming home?" Mickey asked.

"I have a study group in an hour and then I need to study because I have another exam in a couple of days. So, around the time you get back from work," Ian said, voice apologetic. "Why? Miss me?" now he was just smug.

"Bitch, you wish. I'm bored," he lied. He didn't have to tell him, Ian knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I gotta go get my shit together for the study group. I'll text you."

"Yeah, okay," Mickey grunted.

"Love you," Ian said, words drawn out and syrupy sweet.

"Love you too, shithead," Mickey grunted again, but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

-

Later that day, after Mickey came back from work, Ian still wasn't home. As soon as he walked into their apartment and his phone automatically connected to the internet, he heard it chime twice. He had two snaps from Ian.

The first was a picture of his backpack that seemed to be full with books, captioned 'fucking finally'. He used the time filter and it read '8:56'. The next one was a blurry picture of a trains window, with the caption 'I'll come back to you'. Mickey couldn't help but snort as he screenshotted that one. Ian was such a sap.

Just as he finished that thought, he heard someone opening the door.

"I'm home!" Ian announced, making Mickey snort again.

"Hey, shithead," Mickey answered as he walked to the living room.

Ian was standing in the middle of it with a cute smile on his face and his hands behind his back, his backpack beside him on the floor.

"I got you a little something," Ian grinned and showed Mickey what he was hiding behind his back.

It was a small bouquet of black roses. Black roses. Ian had bought Mickey black fucking roses. Ian grinned even wider when Mickey started laughing.

"You like it?" Ian asked.

"I have no fucking idea what compelled you to buy me black fucking roses, but yes I do actually," Mickey grinned back.

Ian closed the space between them and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"I missed you," Ian murmured against his lips. Mickey kissed him again, as a way of response.

Ian set the flowers on the table and led Mickey to their room. They both took their shirts and pants off, leaving them in their boxers and went to laid down on their bed.

Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey's waist while the other caressed his face softly. Mickey looked up at Ian and was surprised when he found dark circles under the redhead's eyes. He knew Ian was trying really hard at college and he hoped it was paying off.

"Did you really fuck up your exam?" Mickey asked.

"Kind of. Like i'm pretty sure I didn't fail but I didn't ace it either. Guess that'll have to be good enough," Ian shrugged. Mickey hummed in response and closed his eyes.

"By the way, Mick?" Ian started.

"Yeah?" Mickey opened one eye to peek at the redhead.

"I know you screenshotted all the snaps I sent you," Ian confessed.

"Wait, what?" Mickey asked, both his eyes open wide. He could feel a flush creeping up his face. How the hell did he know?

"Yeah, uh, snapchat sends a notification when someone send a notification," Ian explained. _Oh_. Of fucking course snapchat sends fucking messages you screenshot someone's fucking snaps.

"I thought it was cute," Ian said.

"I'm not cute," Mickey grumbled as he pulled away from Ian's embrace and turned the other way.

"Yes, you are. You're really cute with your tiny hands and stumpy legs and the way you think that you can get away with stuff when it comes to me. You can't, Mick," Ian whispered into Mickey's neck, his arms around his boyfriends waist again.

"Fuck off," Mickey answered without any real anger. He could practically feel himself melting in Ian's arms.

"As I was saying, I think it's cute that you save my pictures."

"Yeah, I got it," Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Ian whispered and settled in the space between Mickey's neck and shoulder.

Mickey knew he should feel more embarrassed then he was, but surprisingly didn't. Maybe this wasn't so bad. It was just Ian anyways. It's not like he was going to judge him for loving him and wanting to keep as many things Ian-related as possible.

-

The next time Ian sent him a snap, he screenshotted it shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Also hmu on twitter I'm @moaningmilkovch


End file.
